The present invention generally relates to medical procedures and treatments involving the use of the omentum. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of the omentum as a source of stromal/stem cells for use in tissue repair, tissue regeneration and immune modulation treatments.
The omentum is a highly vascular, fatty tissue approximately fourteen inches long and ten inches wide that hangs like an apron over the intestines and lower abdominal area of humans and animals. Although the omentum had been viewed as an inert tissue bereft of significant biological function, scientists are now discovering that it is an intriguing, physiologically dynamic tissue with a considerable body of research that supports its therapeutic potential. Following a traumatic injury of an internal organ in the abdominal cavity, the omentum is known to migrate to the injured site, adhere to the wound, and promote healing. Surgical transposition of the omentum to a site of injury, for example, an ischemic heart, fractured bone or injured spinal cord, has also been shown to facilitate organ regeneration. Surgical transposition of the omentum has also been used in lung transplantation to increase vascularization and improve healing of the bronchial anastomosis. Furthermore, omental areas called “milky spots” are known to be capable of generating specialized immune cells that facilitate healing. There is also speculation that the migration of omental immune cells can help repair injured spinal cords.
It is believed that prior to the present invention, a possible role in the repair and/or regeneration of tissue injury had not been previously ascribed to omentum cells, and there was no clear knowledge regarding a possible immunomodulatory role for omentum cells.